Henger
Hengers '''are mysterious robot monsters that were built with lost technology from an ancient civilization. They can stand upright on two legs or fold themselves up into a more compact form, much like a transformer. Current in-game science has no idea how they move or what materials they're made out of, but they can attack with technology-based weapons that are attached to their bodies, including lasers, drills, missiles and bullets. Monsters with '''Henger sub-types tend to have robotic or metallic features. Hengers are complicated to unlock in many games. Often, several storyline events have to occur before they can be achieved and raised. Etymology The word henge in Japanese means "to transform." Thus one who transforms would be a henger. Data Obtaining *To obtain a Henger in Monster Rancher 1, raise your monster's Intelligence over 600 and have it reach C Rank. On Oct. 2, Mr. Karnab will invite you to explore the Reno Ruins with him. Search the temples to collect four Clay Doll pieces: Left Doll Hand, Right Doll Hand, Left Doll Leg, and Right Doll Leg. The hidden building in the center of the map can contain all four pieces. Raise your monster to Class A and beat the Winter Invitational Tourney (Invite on Jan. 1st, Tourney on Feb. 4th) to win the Doll Head. The pieces will be assembled into the Clay Doll. Next, send a monster with at least 550 Int. and high Power to the Obelisk at north center of the Reno map (you can use another monster with high power to break the barrier and return the following year with a monster with the required Int). Break the barrier and read the inscription on the obelisk. Your monster will now bear a circular mark on its body. Combine this monster with any other monster and the Clay Doll for Henger, and all ??? Hengers will now also be unlocked. *To obtain a Henger in Monster Rancher 2, win the Elimination Tourney (Class D, Battle on June 4) to receive an invite to the IMa vs FIMBA Invitational Tourney. After competing in the match (you don't have to win your fight, but the IMA team MUST win 3 out of 5), Henger will automatically be available to unlock at the shrine. This tourney is available every 4 years on your battle calendar. *To obtain a Henger in Monster Rancher 3, use *To obtain a Henger in Monster Rancher 4, use the DVDs Garfield & Friends Vol. 1 (Discs 1 & 3) *To obtain a Henger in Monster Rancher EVO, unlock the Grabad Factory Adventure in Chapter 2 of the game and work through the puzzles until you get to the cogwheels. You will find the Dead Henger's Head. Hengers will now be available at the Shrine. *To obtain a Henger in Monster Rancher Advance 2, explore the Malkt Ruins to find the Gears (slightly west of the center of the map) and the Arm (SE area). Take the parts to the Studio and Chamois will hold on to them for you while she does research. After about 2 months, she will come to the ranch saying she put the parts together but the item is incomplete. Go back to Malkt and find the Head (in the NE corner). Return to the Studio and Chamois will assemble it into an item called Mech Bot. You can use this in combining with any two monsters for a Henger. *To obtain a Henger in Monster Farm DS, use *To obtain a Henger in Monster Rancher DS, wait until the year 1005. By then, the tree in the SW corner of your map will have become mature. Raise your monster to Rank B or higher, then bring it to the tree in August (Month 8). It will find something which Cleo will mistake it for a Beaclon, and then the Henger will attack you. After defeating the Henger in battle, you will get the Ancient Weapon to use in Combining with any two monsters. *To obtain a Henger in Monster Farm Online, use *To obtain a Henger in Monster Farm Lagoon, use *To obtain a Henger in My Monster Rancher, use *To obtain a Henger Card in Monster Rancher Battle Card 2, use Techniques See here for a complete list of Henger Techniques. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Purebreed Monsters Category:Hengers